Happy Endings: A Lily and Severus Story
by marauderluverz
Summary: Set to Lee Brice's country song "Happy Endings" a story for Lily and Severus. Trust me if you are looking up this paring you'll like it. Plz review.


A/N: This is another Snape/Lily story but completely independent of all my others. It's set to Happy Endings by Lee Brice. Enjoy! And plz leave a review!

Happy Endings: A Lily Evans and Severus Snape Story

By marauderluverz

_Well, I love her  
__And she's leavin'  
__She met a man  
__Who plays in a band  
__Last weekend  
__And he lives out  
__On the west coast  
__And she says she's gotta go_

I was pacing the small length of my dark bedroom. What was I thinking about you ask? Her. My best friend, and my truest love – Lily Marie Evans. Red hair, green eyes, and perfect in every way. Almost.

I was shocked when she had come to me during the summer after our 5th year and told me that she wanted us to be friends again. But that's as far as our relationship had ever gone. Friendship. And now what was she doing? At eighteen, just out of Hogwarts, she was dating James Potter. My sworn enemy. I guess she had this insane idea that she could get us to be friends.

She had recently decided that since James was working quite a ways away that she would have to move nearby to his flat. That meant she was leaving me. But maybe – maybe I still had a chance.

_But it's a long, long way  
__From Myrtle Beach to L.A.  
__Anything could change her mind  
__One sunset, one regret  
__She could turn around  
__Come back and be mine  
__Happy endings happen all the time_

The next day I got up early and hopped into my truck, sure, it was a rusty heap of junk, but I had told Lily I'd give her a ride. She would be taking a train, since she wasn't comfortable apparating with all her things. I had promised to help her get settled on the train before leaving. I was going to try to get to her house early so we'd have more time to talk. Maybe I could dissuade her from leaving.

_Well, she's almost finished packing  
__It's over two thousand miles  
__A lot could happen  
__There's gonna be days and days  
__Of long stretches  
__Maybe she'll come back  
__To her senses_

I knocked on the door to the Evans's house and waited impatiently for Mrs. Evans to answer the door.

"Hi, Mrs. Evans," I said politely. I had always thought that Mrs. Evans was an extremely kind woman.

"Hello, Severus. Lily should be in her room. You can head on up," Mrs. Evans greeted, gesturing me into the house.

I walked up the stairs thinking of what I would say. As it was, she and James were quite happy. Without me nearby, she could easily decide to – ugh – no, I can't even say it. Yes, I will – she could easily decide to marry him.

Her bedroom door was open and she was moving back and forth between her dresser and her suitcase on her bed.

"Hi, Lils," I said, from the doorway.

She looked, and then smiled, "Hey, Sev." She blew at a strand of hair in front of her face.

"Can you help me out?" she gestured to the half-empty suitcase.

I laughed, "Sure."

Pretty soon we were almost done packing. I was still watching her. She looked so cute. Not that I would ever have used that word (cute) out loud, but she was.

"Uh, Lily? Can I talk to you about something?"

"Sure, Sev, what is it?" she asked sitting on the bed next to me.

"Well, are you sure you're doing the right thing? Leaving everything and everyone you know?"

"Severus, it's not like I'll be gone forever. I'll come back and visit all the time, and we'll write to each other. See?"

She made it all sound so easy. At least I still had time to convince her.

'_Cause it's a long, long way  
__From Myrtle Beach to L.A.  
__Anything could change her mind  
__One sunset, one regret  
__She could turn around  
__Come back and be mine  
__Happy endings happen all the time_

I walked into my bedroom and slammed my door as hard as I could. She had left. She had left _me_. We had been talking and even laughing on the way there, but she had still wanted to leave. But maybe there was still a chance. I sat watching my phone. An hour passed. This was stupid.

_Well, I ain't waitin' on no phone call  
__I ain't gettin' my hopes up at all  
__I ain't settin' myself up for a fall_

Standing, I crossed the room away from the phone. Who was I kidding? Lily wasn't gonna call. Yet, I couldn't keep myself from glancing at my phone.

_But it's still a long, long way  
__From Myrtle Beach to L.A.  
__Anything could change her mind  
__One sunset, one regret  
__She could turn around  
__Come back and be mine_

I had to get out of there.

_Then everything would be just fine_

I had to get away from my thoughts of her.

_Yeah, happy endings happen all the time_

I grabbed my coat and opened my door to walk out. I paused.

_Well, it's a long, long way from Myrtle Beach to L.A._

And then the phone rand.

"Happy endings happen all the time."


End file.
